someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
Welcome Team SOG!!! Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet! This is the official Wiki of SomeOrdinaryGamers (www.youtube.com/someordinarygamers)! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypasta's for me to review! Anyone can post but please make sure it isn't a troll pasta or it will be removed!!! We are proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~'Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!' ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives, a page displaying the history of Team SOG! ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? Make sure you check out our Creepypasta of the Month! page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! Tentative voting end for this month...'1st May 2014 at '''12:00 AM. ~'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM MUTAHAR': This was posted onto the SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Page: "I'm sad to say that there will be no more Nintendo footage on this channel in anyway, will we still be doing nintendo-based creepypastas (OF COURSE!) but gameplay and audio will be removed from this point on. It's been verified on my end through private correspondence that they've been a big supporter on the Content-ID issue and are very adamant about the whole problem! I still like Nintendo but we can't really move on while all this is occurring unfortunately. - Mutahar" ~Team SOG is over 300,000 strong!!! Announcements! ~'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: EVERYBODY PLEASE KEEP MUTAHAR IN YOUR PRAYERS, HE IS GOING UNDER SOME HARD TIMES AND NEEDS ALL HE CAN GET.' ~Congratulations to the Creepypasta of the Month ''of ''June''!: Heliotropes by Stormlilly! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Month for' July'' here!' ~Congratulations to the 'Creepypasta of the Year' of 2013!: Trichotillomania by Dustyfootwarrior! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Year ''for 2014 ''here! ~Congratulations to author FlakyPorcupine for having their creepypasta, I Won't Leave You, make it to Haunted Gaming! Make sure to congratulate the author for making it to this prestigious title! ~Ever wanted to have your own Wiki Chat Emoticon? Well, no need to keep wishing, because if you can successfully reach 500+ edits on the wiki then the admins will gladly create you your own emoticon using an image of your choice! What are you waiting for? Get out there and start editing! ~Need some inspiration? Check out the Creepypasta Trading page, to swap ideas, works in progress, or story series. ~Follow us on Twitter and like us on Facebook for regular updates at @SOGWIKI and SOG Wiki Facebook Nightmares & Dreamscapes A page dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. Sleep well, Children... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "Everyone Talks". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! * Click Here to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! * Click Here Have a theory about a certain game, or a certian event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! * Click Here 'to enter the ONLY special listing dedicated specifically towards fanfictions and other fan works. '* Click Here for an easy guide on how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '* Click Here' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pasta's that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Month! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Year! '* Click Here' for a guide to adding categories. '* Click Here''' to trade ideas for creepypastas and team up to work on them. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta